nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
RPD
If this weapon appears in '''your '''Zombie map, feel free to add the information about '''your '''version as well! The RPD 'is a Russian-made light machine gun that is featured in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "Quarantäne", "Firing Range", "Junkyard", "Spaceport", and "Hanoi", which are maps that are part of the Destiny map pack, which is a DLC for the ''Apocalypse storyline. The RPD also appears in every map of the Spacefront ''storyline and ''Apocalypse II: Left Behind. The RPD appears in every map of The World is Gone storyline. It also appears in RisingSun2013's map Underground Railroad. It also makes several appearances in the New Dawn storyline. ''Apocalypse and ''Apocalypse II: Left Behind '''Manufacturing The RPD began its course in 2018, where the manufacturing began in a neo-Russian compound in South America. Little is known when it truely was invented, but investigations show that it was designed and manufactured in the Russian base in South America. The neo-Russians intended the weapon to be a replacement for the RPK. In all, there were thousands of RPDs made and sold to other nations and countries. 'Service' In addition to being sold to other countries, the Neo-Russian Armed Forces also used the RPD as their primary light machine gun. It saw combat in the jungles of South America and Africa, the rural areas of Europe, and the destroyed suburbs of the United States of America. From 2018 to 2020, the RPD saw extensive combat in the hands of neo-Russians and rebels. 'Variants' Due to being designed rather quickly, the RPD only had one variant, which was known as the "RPDA1". The RPDA1 featured a non-detachable Red Dot Sight, a detachable Bipod, and Big Ammo (Round Drum). This version was only used by the Neo-Russian Armed Forces' Spetsnaz. 'Attachments' The original RPD had only a few attachments, which were a Bipod, Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, and Big Ammo, but the RDPA1 had many more attachments, many of which were only a feature of the RPDA1. 'Pack-a-Punched' When the RPD is Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "R115 Shredder". The R115 Shredder has a high increase in damage, reduced recoil, and an added Bipod. ''Spacefront'' 'Manufacturing' The RPF began its course in 1943, but it wasn't finished until the mid-1960s. The RPD was designed by Vasily Degtyaryov. By 1970, over six-hundred thousand RPDs had been completed and in service with the Russian Military. 'Service' The RPD in the 1960s and 1970s saw an extensive amount of combat with the Spetsnaz. In the 1980s and 2000s the RPD was the primary light machine gun of the entire Russian Military. The most notable combat it was in was Second Russian-Civil War and Russo-American War which was in 2011-2016. 'Variants' In 2013, the Russians produced the assault rifle variant of the RPD known as the AR-RPD. The AR-RPD was lighter and magazine fed, but it still looked somewhat similar to the original RPD. 'Attachments' The RPD itself had a limited amount of attachments, which were a Bipod, Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, and Round Drum. However, the AR-RPD had a lot more available attachments: Grip, Bipod, Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, ACOG Scope, Infrared Scope, Extended Magazines, Dual Magazines, Grenade Launcher, and a Heartbeat Sensor. 'Pack-a-Punched' When the RPD is Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it actually becomes the "AR-RPD". Unlike other upgraded weapons, the AR-RPD does not get engraved with symbols or fire red bullets. Instead, it only receives a damage boost, and ACOG Scope, and a Grip. ''Origins'' The RPD in the Origins ''storyline has a high rate of fire, high penetration, and high damage. It can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. When the RPD is Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "DPR", which is a reverse version of "RPD". It gains a three-hundred round magazine. ''The World is Gone ﻿ The RPD appears in the world is gone series and is one of the most effective weapons available to the player. It has a large mag, high RoF, and high damage. It is capable of mowing down entire hordes of zombies within seconds and grants lots of points. It's pickup icon can be seen when it is recieved in the mystery box.﻿ Pack-A-Punched It shares the same Pack-A-Punch upgrade as the one in Spacefront. Modern Zombies (PaC) Info Coming soon Underground Railroad The RPD appears in the map Underground Railroad by RisingSun2013. It acts like the canon version from Black Ops II Zombies. New Dawn The RPD appears in the New Dawn storyline several times with it's canon stats from Black Ops II. Category:Weapons Category:Quarantäne Category:Firing Range Category:Junkyard Category:Spaceport Category:Hanoi Category:Suburbs Category:Headquarters Category:Armory Category:Favela Category:Cosmodrome Category:Aftermath Category:Launch Category:Arrival Category:Intrusion Category:Escape Category:Rundown Category:Cornered Category:Pluto Category:Final Fronts Category:Chernobyl Category:Highrise Category:Radiation (Spacefront) Category:Japan Category:That's No Sandstorm Category:Judgement Day Category:Beginning of the End Category:The Evil Within Category:Roadkill Category:Firestorm Category:Israel Category:Wetwork Category:Temple of Doom Category:Paradise Category:The Risen Resistance Category:Daniel Smith's Weapons Category:Arrival (Origins) Category:Documents Category:Johannesburg Category:Coordinates Category:Cliffs Category:Mothership Xeta Category:A Secret Revealed Category:Destination: Earth Category:Crash Landing Category:Sub Pens Category:Plague Category:Brainwashed Category:Daniel Smith Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons